


Home

by Holdt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's family is the root of his alienation, the fuel for his rage and the love he denies. Despite all his personal failings, Loki's long game is still in session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Dark World.

Character Study 1: Loki of Asgard

 

Streaming: **[Home by Holdt](http://ravenholdt.dreamwidth.org/41428.html#cutid1)**

 

Better Quality D/L: **[Home by Holdt [2014] - 49MB MP4](https://www.4shared.com/get/HLGWMZH5ei/Holdt_Loki_-_HomeFinal.html)**

Secondary D/L Link (some UK ISPs block the first): **[Home by Holdt [2014] - 49MB MP4](http://dc624.4shared.com/download/EyoZbEbzba/Holdt_Loki_-_HomeFinal.mp4?tsid=20140430-124840-5bef3a66&lgfp=2000)**


End file.
